


you run my mind, boy

by starrytae



Series: this feels like falling in love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Mark Lee (NCT), Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Two Shot, all the members are mentioned, featuring frat boys johnny and jaehyun, sideships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytae/pseuds/starrytae
Summary: And Donghyuck really didn’t need to see that, because now the only thing he can think about is Mark’s dick.-(or, mark's nudes get leaked and hyuck has a crisis thirsting over his best friend)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: this feels like falling in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890880
Comments: 98
Kudos: 2038





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *based off american uni, featuring frat-boys Jaehyun and Johnny (Nu Epsilon Phi, also known as ΝΕΦ/NEO), basketball player Mark, and highkey thirsty Hyuck.*
> 
> warning: the language is pretty vulgar. like, straight up, this is a lil gross and I’m a lil yikes about posting it but hey, here we are. 
> 
> song title from forrest gump by frank ocean, here's a lil [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3khmHTCd8khrSdPx6au4Ym?si=sgNIoDnFSCuEqbmM7MV6ew)
> 
> enjoy!

“Out of all the things I’ve seen that I could’ve gone my whole life without seeing, Mark jerking his dick on the campus stories snapchat takes the fucking cake,” Yuta says, shaking his head as he shoves the rest of his burger in his mouth. Donghyuck rolls his eyes as Mark’s nude scandal gets brought up for the second time this dinner alone. It had been a whole week already and still his friends were weirdly fascinated by Mark Lee’s leaked nudes.

Yuta, Johnny, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Taeyong, Doyoung, Taeil, Jaemin, Jisung, and Renjun all sat around him at a table in the campus cafeteria, eating dinner on a Monday night. Lucas, Chenle, Jeno, and of course Mark were all at basketball practice, therefore the object of the conversation wasn’t here to blush furiously at the mention of his dick for probably the 100th time between their friend circle.

“Wait, Mark’s dick vids are higher up on your list than that time Lucas blew one of the Tau Beta Zeta guys at their finals party last semester and the p.o.v video somehow ended up on PornHub?” Jaehyun asks. Donghyuck shudders at the memory, and Jungwoo glares at Jaehyun for bringing up the topic.

“Wow, thanks Jaehyun, I had _finally_ repressed the memory, thank you so very fucking much for bringing that up again,” Taeil says as he throws a french fry at the other boy’s face. Jaehyun just laughs and eats the french fry, completely unfazed.

“In our business management course earlier, these girls that sit behind us were giggling the whole time and making heart-eyes at Mark. They were being really obvious and whispering crude things. It was rude and disrespectful if you ask me, but Mark didn't even seem to care that much,” Taeyong says, his lips turning down into a frown. 

“See that’s what I don’t get! Mark’s just so chill about it. He shrugs and says ‘so what, the entire campus has seen my dick. I guess it could be worse.’ Like no, actually, I don’t think it can bud.” Jungwoo, surprisingly, chimes in between sips of his milkshake.

“You guys are weirdly fascinated on this topic. I’m sure if I wasn’t still brain dead from my psych exam this morning I’d be able to psychoanalyze this into a Freudian response,” Renjun mutters from Donghyuck’s left. That’s the last straw for him. 

“Hasn’t it been a week already? Like, shouldn’t the rest of campus be over it by now? Shouldn’t _you_ all be over it by now?” Donghyuck asks, glancing around the circular table. He hears Jaemin scoff from beside Renjun and looks over to where his roommate is sitting, already making eye contact with the pink haired boy.

"Dude no. Everyone is still gagging for Mark. He'll be lucky if it dies down by, like, next semester.” The rest of his friends murmur in agreement and Donghyuck is beyond confused.

“What? Why? You really think it’ll last that long?” 

“Didn't you see it? Trust me, I'd never fuck Mark in a million years—I've known the dude since he was wearing snapbacks and DCs and he thought he was gangster—but I could totally see why anyone else would.” Hyuck hears _more like everyone else_ from the other side of the table, but he blocks it out, shaking his head. 

“Of course I haven’t seen it, idiot. Who watches their best friend’s leaked nudes?” Hyuck glances around the table and sees guilty faces staring back at him and it’s in that moment he realizes that 1) literally all of their friends have seen Mark’s nudes except him, and 2) he’s fucked up by admitting he didn’t see it based on the shit-eating grin on Johnny’s face.

“Oh my god, you haven’t seen it?" It’s a rhetorical question because before Hyuck can even answer, Johnny is digging his phone out of his pocket, pulling the video up, and shoving it in Donghyuck’s face. 

“Wait, the fuck, why do you have that _saved,_ Johnny?" Doyoung asks.

"It’s good blackmail material." 

But Donghyuck has already blocked them all out because _fuck._ There’s Mark, laying on the same plaid comforter they’ve both sat on and played Mario Kart and drank shitty beer countless times. He’s shirtless and all Donghyuck can see at first is his strong jawline, his pink lips, his collarbones (jesus, his collarbones) and the defined rivets of Mark’s abs. But then the camera goes lower, lower, until-

Donghyuck’s heart stops as he sees Mark holding his dick in his hand, stroking it slowly, teasingly. There’s a vein running along the side and it matches the veins on Mark’s arms which are also bulging and _wow that’s hot._ Donghyuck can’t tear his eyes away as he watches Mark’s hand stop right over the head, his thumb teasing the slit of his dick and _fuck_ he’s leaking already. God, he can hear the low rumble of Mark moaning through the shitty phone speakers and he wonders how it sounds in person, maybe right against his ear and-

Johnny pulls the phone back and Hyuck is suddenly pulled back to reality, which hits him like a bucket of ice. He just thirsted over his best friend’s nudes, right in front of the rest of their friends. "You good, Hyuck?" Jaehyun’s voice is smug and he’s smirking and Donghyuck wants to throttle him right now, but he feels his cheeks absolutely burning up and he knows dealing with Jaehyun will have to wait until later unless he wants to sacrifice the remaining shred of his dignity. 

“Y-yeah. Yeah, of course. I, uh, really didn’t need to see that. You’re right Yuta.” His comment just throws his friends into more conversation about whose sexcapade was worse, Lucas or Mark, but it’s all too much for Donghyuck to even pretend he’s listening because he REALLY didn’t need to see that. Now, the only thing he can think about is Mark’s dick. His mind wanders, thinking about wrapping his lips around Mark’s dick. He thinks about how hot and heavy Mark would be on his tongue. God, he can just imagine his tongue teasing the same way Mark had used his thumb, licking across the slit and tasting the bit of precum that was beading at the tip. And the way Mark moaned, he can almost imagine that sound falling off Mark’s lips as he looks down at Hyuck and threads his fingers in his hair as Donghyuck sinks deeper on his dick-

He stands up before he can let himself think any further because at this rate, he really won’t have any dignity left at the end of this dinner. His friends stop talking at the sound of his chair pushing back. “I’m sorry guys, I totally forgot I have this essay due for Greek mythology tomorrow that I haven’t even started yet.” He grabs his hoodie off the back of the chair and is _almost_ free when Jisung, for the first time that entire evening, speaks up.

"What? No we don't. I thought our next essay is the one due next week? You know, the one that's on the symbolism of Icarus and analogy to modern characters or something like that?"

Hyuck panics, his eyes going wide as he wracks his brain for something to say, but he doesn’t need to as Jaemin’s voice cuts through the silence. “Hyuck, you mean the one on Eros? The greek god of lust and sexual desire? You better get started." 

Donghyuck wants to simultaneously kill and kiss his roommate because Jaemin has a god damn Cheshire grin spread across his lips and his eyes are twinkling with the satisfaction at making Donghyuck's life just _that much_ harder, but his gratitude and self preservation weighs out in the end because all he says is “yeah, that one.” 

"Wait, are you serious? Aw man, I must’ve missed that on the syllabus. Gotta go, guys.” He’s gathering his things before Hyuck can protest and soon enough, the two of them are leaving as Jaemin yells after them to ‘have fun’ and ‘do thorough research’. Donghyuck is definitely going to kill him later. 

They’re out of the cafeteria and almost to the doors when Donghyuck hears a voice yell from behind them, “Jisung! Donghyuck! Where you going?” Donghyuck glances over his shoulder and sure enough, Jeno, Chenle, Lucas, and Mark fucking Lee are all standing at the cafeteria entrance. 

Before either of them can say anything, Chenle is bounding up to the two of them. He latches onto Jisung’s arm, eyes wide and lips all pouty and Donghyuck sees Jisung crack in an instant. Jisung is nothing if not whipped for Chenle. “Jisung, come eat with meeeee.” 

“Fuck it, I’ll just skip tomorrow and take the L. Good luck Donghyuck!” And with that, Jeno, Lucas, Chenle, and Jisung go into the cafeteria. Mark doesn’t, though. Before Donghyuck can turn around and run out the doors (to freedom), Mark is walking up to him, duffel bag slung over his shoulder, his hair still lightly messed up from practice, and just overall _unfairly attractive._ And fuck, Mark is smiling at Donghyuck the way he usually does, so warm and friendly, and it does things to Donghyuck’s heart in light of his recent epiphany approximately 4 and a half minutes ago that his best friend is _hot_ **.**

"Hey Hyuck, what was Jisung talking about?" Donghyuck takes the time to really look at Mark. He's wearing a black hoodie and grey Nike sweatpants and Donghyuck, being Donghyuck, is absolutely, positively weak for grey sweats. The dick print is just too obvious to ignore and he just wants to get on his knees and pull that waistband down and-

“Uh gotta go! Eros, lust, yeah.” For once in his fucking life, Donghyuck is kind of glad for his lack of brain-to-mouth filter. Mark’s face twists in confusion but before he can even say anything, Donghyuck is all but running out the doors and headed back to the dorms, trying to push the mental image of sucking Mark Lee (his best fucking friend) off. 

It’s not until a little bit later, after Donghyuck has been staring at the ceiling for a solid hour, that his phone vibrates with a text message.

**Mark Lee** [ **8:38 p.m.** ]

_good luck with that greek myth essay haha :)_

Donghyuck hears the door cracking open and he looks up to meet eyes with Jaemin, who looks over-the-moon, fucking ecstatic. His teeth are shining in the same annoying ass grin from earlier and they stare at each other for a good 10 seconds before Jaemin starts cackling and Donghyuck groans, throwing a pillow at his roommate’s face. 

“You totally want to suck his dick now.” Donghyuck opens his mouth to deny it but Jaemin just shakes his head as he pushes into the room, diving onto the bed next to Donghyuck. “Don’t even deny it, I know you too much for that.” And, well, he's right. On all accounts. 

"You had to choose Eros? Really? You just HAD to pick the god of sex? You’re such a dick, dude.” Donghyuck runs his fingers through his hair in frustration, digging his fingertips into his scalp. Jaemin just giggles until Donghyuck kicks him in the shin.

"Hey I covered for you! And Jisung even ended up coming back. He’s totally gonna skip tomorrow so you're in the clear. Well, until the next time you see Mark, at least."

“Too late, dude. Saw him outside the cafeteria. I literally almost got hard because he was wearing grey sweatpants,” Donghyuck groans out, pressing his palms to his eyes in an effort to block out the mental picture of Mark earlier. Nope, not working. 

“Okay, first, ew. Second, grey sweatpants are the ultimate thirst trap so I’ll give you that one. But if you thought that was bad, just wait until the game on Friday when he’s all sweaty and he’s being all hot-shot basketball captain. Talk about a thirst trap.” Donghyuck had completely forgotten about the game. He can’t even imagine sitting through a whole game, watching Mark be, well, hot. As a result, he shoves his face into a pillow and screams, and Jaemin just starts cackling again beside him.

* * *

It’s been a few days since the incident, as Donghyuck has come to call it, and he hasn’t been able to focus for the life of him. Now that he’s seen the videos, he’s much more attuned to all the whisperings in his classes. It’s always Mark Lee this, Mark Lee that. For fuck’s sake, he was in his physics course earlier that day when the girl beside him leaned over and whispered to him: “So you’re, like, really good friends with Mark Lee, right? Do you know if he’d ever be down for a threesome because me and my sorority sister both saw his videos and we really don’t mind sharing”. Safe to say Donghyuck couldn’t focus for the rest of the period, so here he is, trying to find viable sources for his final project at the on-campus coffee shop. It’s 6 o’clock at night and for the most part, students seem to have better places to be because the coffeeshop is deserted and Donghyuck can finally focus on quantum entanglement and wave-particle duality with no distractions and no interruptions.

“Hey Hyuckie.” Donghyuck looks up at the soft-spoken words and standing next to his table is Mark Lee. He’s wearing a red crewneck with the name Lee and the number 8 on the back, the word ‘captain’ going down the sleeve. His hair is a fluffy mess as if he’d just woken up from a nap (and knowing Mark, he just might’ve). He has a cup of iced coffee in one hand, that same crooked smile pulling at his lips, and Donghyuck’s heart leaps into his throat because fuck if Mark isn’t cute. “I haven’t really seen you around the past few days. You haven’t been at dinner ever since Monday.”

“Yeah, I've been pretty busy lately. I’m sorry.” It’s a blatant lie and Donghyuck is a terrible liar when it comes to Mark. It feels forced and judging by Mark’s semi-skeptical look, Donghyuck knows it sounds forced too. But Mark, being the kind of person he is, lets it go.

“No, I get it. Semester is picking up and all, right? Well, I gotta get going. I have a night class in a few minutes but I saw you sitting here and I wanted to check and see if you were still coming to the game tomorrow? I was thinking we could have a chill night in and, like, play some video games afterwards because Johnny and Jaehyun keep asking if I'll go to their house for the afterparty but the last time I ended up at the NEO house I blacked out and lost my Air Jordans so I'm really just not feeling it and was hoping you'd bail me out.” Mark is totally pulling the puppy-dog eyes card, his eyes big and wide and his bottom lip pouting out insanely and Donghyuck literally can’t say no. 

Mark beams when Donghyuck agrees. "Thanks Hyuck! I owe you one". Then everything goes to shit as Donghyuck watches Mark bring the coffee up to his lips, the straw slipping between Mark’s lips as he sucks the drink through the straw. It’s an innocent action, really, but Donghyuck’s mind is so convoluted and suddenly, he’s thinking of Mark with his lips wrapped around Donghyuck’s dick and his eyes staring up at Donghyuck, sucking his dick _just like that._

And that’s enough for Donghyuck to choke on literally nothing. Mark leans towards him, reaching a hand out. "Yo, Hyuck, you good?" It takes a few moments for Donghyuck to recover, Mark’s eyes full of concern and it just makes him feel guilty because was he _really_ fantasizing about his best friend sucking him off while he was standing right in front of him? That's gotta be a new low. Donghyuck feels his cheeks burn, turning pink at the embarassment, and he’s glad he can play it off as a lack of air supply. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he says after a minute to catch his breath. “I just, uh...this article just got suspenseful.” Donghyuck regrets it the second Mark leans over, eyes flitting over the page. 

“Hyuck, this is an article on quantum physics...."

“It’s not just any article, it’s about quantum entanglement! There are particles out there that kind of refuse to separate no matter what the world throws at them. How cool is that?” He’s glad he took the chance to read through the introduction paragraph at the very least. Mark just looks at him like he always does, half-amused and half-exasperated and Donghyuck’s heart aches just the tiniest at the fond expression because while every other aspect of his friendship with Mark Lee is falling apart, at least this is the same. 

“Alright, Hyuck, whatever you say. I gotta run but I’ll see you after the game tomorrow, yeah? Wait up for me!” And with that he gives Donghyuck one last smile and then he’s gone. Donghyuck lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. And he knows, then, that he’s never been more fucked in his life.

* * *

“Dude I dont know what I'm gonna do. How did you and Jeno do this?” Donghyuck sighs as he throws himself down on the couch. Jaemin is on the other end of the couch, textbooks and worksheets splayed out around him, his laptop precariously balancing on his knees.

"I don’t know what to tell you, man. I just looked at him one day and realized _wow I wouldn’t mind sucking his dick_ and when we went to that basketball kickback last semester I just… did it. The feelings came after all that.” Jaemin just shrugs, talking about it like he’s talking about the weather, really, before turning his attention back to his schoolwork. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? It’s the same situation! I literally just realized, like, four days ago that I want to suck Mark’s dick. And I mean, I wouldn’t mind him sucking _my_ dick either, but that’s besides the point.” Jaemin just gives him a heavy, judgmental side-eye before resuming typing. 

“It’s really not, Hyuck. You’ve been whipped for Mark Lee ever since puberty hit him like a truck. I may be dumb, but I’m not stupid.”

“Wait, aren’t those the same things?” 

“That’s so not the point, dude.” Jaemin just sighs before picking up his laptop and placing it on the coffee table in front of them, giving up on any academic productivity. “My _point_ is that you actually have feelings for Mark. Like, the feelings came before the thirst, not the other way around like me and Jeno. You might be deep in denial but it’s true that it’s not just a sexual thing between you two.” And damn, Donghyuck really wasn’t expecting his friend to go so deep and to expose him like that.

“Okay, I might have, like, the tiniest friend-crush on Mark, but who doesn’t?” It’s true, there’s no use denying it. Donghyuck’s heart literally jumps everytime Mark says 'Hyuck' in that voice that's reserved just for him, softly and fondly, and maybe he's noticed that Mark's eyes sparkle (like actually fucking sparkle, like the stars or some shit) and it makes him just a little breathless, but that’s normal… right?

“Dude, literally everybody except you. I can promise you that you’re the only one that thinks of Mark even a little bit romantically.” Jaemin glances down at the watch on his wrist, swearing as he slams his laptop shut and stands up. “I gotta go, I’ve got a date with Jeno tonight and I really don’t want to be late. But, uh, good luck with the Mark thing. I think you should just kiss and hold hands already but hey, if not, just tell him you really want to suck his dick. You guys might not be like me and Jeno but it worked out for us pretty well. Bye Hyuck!” And with that, his roommate shuffles into their room to get ready for his date and Donghyuck is left alone with his thoughts, dreading tomorrow night more and more with every second.

* * *

“GO JENO!! Did you guys see that? My baby is killing it tonight.” Jaemin sits back down on the bleachers, still clapping and grinning at the block Jeno had made as he stole the ball back from the opposing team. Donghyuck rolls his eyes at his roommate. Jeno _has_ been playing well, but their team is only up by 5 points and it’s still early in the second half. Lucas has been giving away the ball more often than not in bad passes and the team is struggling to make up the points. 

“Lucas is playing like shit though, he needs to get it together,” Jungwoo mutters, biting his nails and watching his boyfriend on the court anxiously. 

“Yeah he does, Chenle has been carrying this team on his back all game. There’s only so much he can do defensively.” Jisung chimes in this time, which causes some bickering between the three of them on whose boyfriend is actually better.

“Yeah, yeah, all your boyfriends are hot and you think they’re all the best and want to suck their dicks. Can we just focus on the game?” Renjun says. The three of them all stop talking, exchanging guilty looks before focusing back on the game.

“I’m really glad you’re here tonight. I don’t think I could deal with the three of them alone,” Donghyuck says, leaning over towards Renjun. Renjun usually passes on the basketball games, but after some begging from Chenle to come watch him at least once this season, he caved easily.

“They all know Mark’s the best player, they just don’t want to admit it,” Renjun says before looking back to the court. Donghyuck follows his eyes, watching as Mark shouts at his teammates. He’s got his jersey on, **Lee #8** printed on the back. The sleeveless jersey means his arms are on full display, and he looks ridiculously good. Like, devastatingly good. He's sweaty from running back and forth constantly, his black hair held up and out of his eyes with a headband and Donghyuck is absolutely weak. This game is doing _nothing_ to help him with his I’m-suddenly-attracted-to-my-best-friend crisis.

“Shit, Mark looks so good tonight,” Donghyuck hears a girl’s voice behind him and resists the urge to turn around and see who it is.

A second voice speaks then: “I know, right? I feel bad I never really noticed him before the video, but I definitely wouldn’t mind hooking up with him now.” There’s a giggle and it’s so obnoxious that Donghyuck _really_ wants to scoff and turn around just to tell them to shut the fuck up, but he doesn’t want to cause a scene so he doesn't. 

“Right?” The first girl is back again. “Like, imagine hooking up with him after the game when he’s still all hot and sweaty. Like, it'd be kind of gross but that’s what makes it lowkey hot, you know?”

“Wait, no, but what about in the showers though? Now _that_ would be hot.”

And fuck, now Donghyuck is thinking about it. He can imagine Mark, smirking at him all cocky because he’s hot and he knows it, pressing him against the tiled walls of the locker room showers. He’d have one leg hitched around Mark’s waist as he kisses down Hyuck’s throat, his tongue leaving a hot trail down, down, down, until his lips stop right where Donghyuck's neck meets his collarbone. He can imagine Mark biting and sucking on the sensitive skin there, the skin turning bright red as Mark’s hands travel lower, one hand wrapping around his cock and pumping softly, the other slipping right inside him and-

There’s a sharp nudge to his ribcage and he winces, looking over at Renjun who’s staring at him, confusion etched on his features. _‘Shit did I say that out loud?’_ He panics for a second, but then Renjun is talking. “Dude, Mark just scored a three pointer with a fadeaway. Are you even watching the game?”

Donghyuck looks over and sure enough, the scoreboard has changed and some of the fans in their section are still clapping and cheering. It must’ve been a good play because Jaemin, Jisung, and Jungwoo are all still on their feet cheering for their friend. Donghyuck glances down at the court and Mark’s playing with a huge smile on his face and it tugs on Donghyuck’s heartstrings in the worst way. 

"You know what?” Donghyuck says, standing up. He hears the two girls behind him shout annoyances at their view getting blocked but he doesn’t really give a shit. “I could use some fresh air. I’ll be right back!” And with that he’s stepping out to the aisle and bounding down the stairs two at a time. 

He can't keep thinking about Mark like this. He doesn’t know how to stop, but he knows he has to. They're supposed to hang out later, for fuck’s sake, how is he supposed to be alone with Mark, in Mark’s room, _on Mark’s bed_ , when his mind keeps betraying him and imaging all the ways he wants Mark to fuck him. Once he's outside, he takes a deep breath of the cool, crisp air and looks up at the cloudy night sky. He’s glad none of his friends had offered to come with him because he needs a moment alone to just figure this out. 

Really, it had been a long time coming. Just as Jaemin had said, even though he's denied it for a while he really does have feelings for Mark. He doesn’t want to, he never meant to, but it’s obvious in all of the little things he does, says, feels; the way he always looks at Mark first when he tells a joke to see if the other boy laughed; or the way he'll automatically take some watermelon for Mark without even thinking about it when Mark is still at practice before the cafe runs out because he knows that's Mark’s favorite; or even just the way his heart fucking drops to his stomach like it's on a 90 foot free-fall everytime Mark gives him that one smile that's just all teeth, completely charming and just so _Mark_ and yeah, maybe he’s a little too deep for ‘crush’ to even describe it. He has Feelings for Mark, with a capital F, and if anything the past few days have just pushed him further into them. 

But Mark is also his best friend. He was there when Donghyuck got waitlisted for their university and was absolutely torn up about it (He ended up getting in, but that’s not what matters to Donghyuck. What matters is that Mark had sat there, his own acceptance letter laying forgotten on the table, and said “They’d be dumb not to take you, Donghyuck. You’ll get in, I know you will.” And well, here they are). He was there in the front row when Donghyuck got a part in the school play junior year of high school, a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands and the loudest cheers at the end of the play, yelling “that’s my best friend!” above all the other voices. He was there when Donghyuck was confused and scared and pushing everyone in his life away because he realized the thought of kissing guys didn't gross him out at all and he really wouldn't mind it, actually. But that was different than everything he’d ever known, everything he’d ever _thought_ about himself, and as a result he started alienating himself from his friends, pushing away everyone who gave a shit and could see that something was wrong. At least he was until Mark snuck into his room at 11 o’clock on a Sunday night and told him, "You can push everyone away, everyone but me. I know you better than anyone else and you can take all the time you need to trust me, to tell me, but I'm not gonna let my best friend push me out of his life when I know he needs me the most”. That night, Donghyuck told him everything. The kiss at the party with a boy, the fact that he liked it, the fact he was _scared_ that he liked it, and that he was terrified his friends, his family even, might hate him (it went unsaid that he was scared Mark might hate him, too, and that's part of what scared him the most). The whole time he talked and cried, Mark just held his hand through it all. He sat there, rubbing his thumb over the back of Hyuck’s hand, listening to every single word. And when he had let it all out, no more words or tears left, Mark had thrown his arms around Donghyuck and had held him so close, so tight, and told him, "There's nothing in this world that would ever make me hate you, Hyuck. Nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you."

Mark is his best friend above anything else, and he's not gonna let what-the-fuck-ever is going on with _him_ ruin _them._ So he shoves his thoughts, his feelings, to the back of his mind as he shoves his hands in his pockets. He takes one more deep breath and walks back into the gym just in time to see Jeno passing the ball to Mark and Mark, despite being double teamed, scoring 2 more points effortlessly. The crowd cheers and the boys keep running around the court and Mark catches Hyuck's eye and gives him that smile—that beautiful, breathtaking smile—and Hyuck smiles back, ignoring the pins and needles that stab at his heart and remind him of what he'll never have.

* * *

Donghyuck is outside the locker room with Jungwoo, waiting for Mark and Lucas to come out. They’re the last two players left. Jeno had been the first one out and nobody was surprised when Jaemin practically dragged him away immediately, without so much as a goodbye. Chenle had been next, latching on to Jisung and pressing a noisy kiss to his cheek as the other boy softly complimented his game, pink tinging his cheeks.

The two of them are making small talk, just stuff about their classes and approaching finals, when the doors finally open and Mark and Lucas walk out. "Oh, hey Donghyuck! I heard you're bailing Mark out of the afterparty tonight," Lucas jokes as he grins down at the tan-skinned boy, going to stand next to his boyfriend as Mark walks over to stand next Donghyuck. 

"Yeah alright, more like Mark's stuck with me after I convinced him to stay in.”

"Trust me, I doubt that took a lot of convincing. Mark is so whipp-"

"Whiped out!” Jungwoo yells, interrupting Lucas. “I mean, you guys must be exhausted. That was such a close game,” he follows up, grabbing Lucas’ hand and lacing their fingers together.

Mark laughs as he throws an arm around Donghyuck's shoulders, but it's much more of a fake laugh compared to his real one. "You’re right about that! Well, we better get going, video games aren't gonna play themselves. Bye guys, have fun at the afterparty!” He and Donghyuck start walking towards the doors but before they make it out, Lucas is yelling after them.

"Have a great night you two, make good choices!" Donghyuck looks back to see Jungwoo smacking Lucas on the shoulder before the doors shut behind them. 

"What does he mean by that?" Donghguck asks, glancing over at Mark. Mark just shrugs, and Donghyuck takes the time to give his friend a once-over. His hair is fluffy from the post-game shower and Mark has taken the liberty to style it up, exposing his forehead and he looks _really_ good like this (a voice in the back of his mind comments that 'Mark _always_ looks good' and he tells it to shut the fuck up). 

"You're a terrible influence on me, you know. I used to be an innocent boy." Hyuck nearly cackles at that, leaning over to catch his breath. 

"Yeah ok. I'm not the one who convinced Jeno he'd be perfectly fine if he did a backflip off the beer pong table into the NEO pool during orientation week freshman year. He ended up breaking his leg and he missed the fall dance showcase because of it. But like you said, those video games aren't gonna play themselves and I'm so kicking your ass at Mario Kart." Donghyuck finds himself laughing as he sprints away from Mark down the sidewalk towards Mark's dorm building. He hears Mark yelling 'it was one time' behind him before he hears footsteps falling on the pavement in the same rhythm as his heartbeat, which is going way too fast for his own good.

* * *

For once in his life, Donghyuck is actually losing to Mark Lee. At Mario Kart of all things.

It's not his fault. Really. He's just distracted in the biggest way. 

Upon arriving back to his dorm, Mark had changed into the same grey sweatpants from earlier that week (knowing Mark he probably hadn't even washed them yet—probably hasn't washed them in over a week, actually—but Donghyuck is willing to overlook that fact) and Donghyuck is about 90% sure that Mark's not wearing anything underneath them and he kind of wants to die, just a little bit. Mark's also wearing a white t-shirt that's just the slightest bit loose on him to the point where Donghyuck can see the other's collarbones and he can't stop thinking about running his tongue along the defined bones, pressing his lips against Mark's pulse point, maybe leaving just the faintest splash of red and purple right there—

"Dude are you kidding? I did not just beat you on Rainbow Road. That's your favorite track of all time." Donghyuck takes a good look at the screen and sure enough, Mark was in first place. With TOAD of all fucking characters. Daisy usually owns this track and yet Toad is sitting there on screen, gloating in Daisy and Donghyuck's faces because Donghyuck can't seem to get out of his own head.

"I guess I've just got a lot on my mind lately." It's not a lie. Not really. He _does_ have a lot on his mind. Like Mark, Mark's dick, and many other things he'd really rather not tell his best friend.

"It's not good to keep things bottled up, you know? Why don't you tell me about it? It might help to get it off your chest," Mark says, throwing his controller to the side and leaning back on his bed. He throws a hand behind his head as he lays on his pillow and _god_ he's even more attractive like this which Donghyuck really didn't think was possible and really didn't need, but here they are. 

"It's nothing, really." Mark levels him with a look, silently calling him out on his bullshit, but Donghyuck refuses to budge. Time seems to drag on in that moment as the Mario Kart music plays in the background, neither one of them willing to compromise. 

"You're a shit liar, dude. Especially with me." And Donghyuck winces because he knows it's true, but he doesn't know what else to do. Mark sighs and runs his hands over his face in frustration before threading one of his hands into his hair and he's effortlessly hot like this. He's frustrated and angry, but if anything that does _nothing_ to help the mental image Donghguck has right now of him sitting in Mark's lap, riding Mark's cock lazily, just bouncing up and down. Mark seems like the type to like it wet and messy, so the slide would be so fucking smooth and so fucking good and he can just picture-

"Hyuck, what the fuck." Mark's voice snaps him out of it again and Donghyuck meets Mark's eyes instantly. He feels guilt seep through his limbs at the look of pure hurt that's on his best friend's face. "Did you hear anything I just said?" 

Donghyuck can't help but look down at his lap, playing with his hands and picking at a hangnail to distract himself from the overwhelming shame that's boiling over and consuming him. "Uh, no." It's so quiet in the moment that follows. "I'm sorry."

"Is it something I did?" Hyuck snaps his neck up to look at Mark because he had sounded so heartbroken and Donghyuck sees that he looks it, too—his eyebrows are furrowed together, his features wrinkled in concern, frustration, anger, but more than anything, sadness. His bottom lip is pouting out just the slightest bit and all Donghyuck wants to do is take the other's face in his hands and reassure him. But he knows he can't.

"No, Mark. You didn't do anything." 

"Really? Because I've asked literally everybody else and you've been acting fine around them. It's just me." He says it so quietly and time seems to stretch in the silence that follows because Donghyuck can't seem to find the words to fix this. "I thought we didn't keep secrets."

"I… we don't." Mark glares at him so cold and steely that Donghyuck feels like actually flinching from the force of it. He looks away from Mark because every second of eye contact is slowly killing him and he feels guilt, shame, and every other emotion of the like filling him up, and up, and up. "I mean… I didn't mean to."

"So what's your problem with me?" Donghyuck wants to say anything to make it better, to make it go away, but he sits there in silence because he's powerless. He can't lie to Mark. He just can't. But he can't tell the truth either, so what other options does he have? "Is it the nude thing?" Again, Donghyuck snaps his head up to look at the other boy and it must give him away because the hurt look on Mark's face is ten-fold now and Donghyuck _hates_ himself for it. "Wow," Mark says lowly, "I didn't think you'd be the kind of person to judge me for that but I guess I don't know you that well, huh Hyuckie." The usual friendly nickname is dripping with venom and Donghyuck's heart is beating in his throat, his stomach is somewhere near his feet, and his head is reeling and spinning. 

"No! Mark, you know me. You know me better than anyone else, you said so yourself." He sees as Mark's face softens a little at the memory of that night, years ago now, and Donghyuck clings onto that moment of weakness in desperation. "I would never judge you for anything, Mark. Remember what you said? There's nothing in this world that would make you hate me? Well there's literally nothing in this world that can make me hate you either, or think lesser of you. There's nothing in this world that could change how I feel about you." And God, Mark doesn't know just how much Donghyuck means that.

"So what's the problem then? Is it because Mina's the one who had them? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, but we were only talking for a few weeks before I ended it because I lov-" Mark cuts himself off, clearing his throat and looking away from him for a moment before turning back. "Because I lost interest. We just didn't vibe, I guess. I wasn't feeling it anymore but when I told her that she took it hard and, well. Yeah." There's a stiff silence between the two of them as Donghyuck processes the information and Mark lets him. He's not mad that Mark didn't tell him. Anyone with eyes saw how Mina was hooked on Mark after orientation week. She's had her target set on him for months, he just didn't know it was a two-way street.

"It's not about her. I mean, I knew she was into you. I didn't know you were into her, too, but I'm not like... mad about it."

"I can't think of any other problem, then, Hyuck. Just… just tell me." Marks voice is soft, pleading, and it breaks Donghyuck's heart a little bit but he doesn't want to lose Mark. He can't. So he just bites his lip and shakes his head. Mark leans back, the same hurt flooding his features and Donghyuck hates it but there's nothing he can do or say that won't make things worse.

"Well then I think you should leave because I need some time." Mark's voice is so fucking cold and Donghyuck feels his heart stop.

"No, Mark, wait don't-"

"Don't what, Donghyuck? What else am I supposed to do? You tell me it's not about Mina, you tell me you won't—or didn't—judge me, but you won't tell me what your fucking problem is?" Mark's voice is getting louder and louder until he's practically yelling. 

"Mark, please-"

"Obviously there's something wrong with me. Obviously I'm the fucking problem, so if you're just gonna sit here and ignore it then get out and leave me the fuck alone." Mark stands up and goes towards his door, and Donghyuck panics because he knows if he leaves he's really gonna lose Mark for good. The panic chokes him, climbs up his throat and slips off his tongue and—

"The problem is that it's all I can think about because you're actually super fucking hot and I'm really attracted to you—all I can think about lately is you and me and us and just… FUCK!" 

It's out before Hyuck can even think, and he feels his blood freeze as Mark stops in his tracks, eyes wide and jaw dropping just a bit. That's when Donghyuck knows he just fucked everything up. He feels tears stinging at his eyes like a knee-jerk reaction and he stands up, keeping his eyes glued to the floor because he can't bear seeing disappointment or disgust in his friend's face. He goes to push past Mark and leave his friend alone like he'd asked in the first place, but before he can make it to the door he feels Mark grab his arm, keeping him in place. 

"Mark, let go." His eyes are still glued to the floor, the tears have already begun spilling over onto his eyelashes and blurring his vision, but he doesn't want to look up—doesn't want to face the reality that he just ruined the most important friendship in his life all because of a stupid fucking video.

"Do you mean that? All of it?" Mark's voice is hushed, soft and quiet and almost reverent and the way he speaks makes Donghyuck chance a glance up at him and for once in his life, he can't read Mark Lee. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

And then Mark's lips are on his and his brain short-circuits because _what the fuck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger but part 2 is literally just 5k of porn and it didn't fit well here. it's coming real soon though (like... reallllly soon. it's practically done i'm honestly just too tired to be bothered to edit). keep an eye out for that:]
> 
> comments, concerns, criticism? [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/starryskys)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a pre-warning, I have written smut approximately one (1) time before in my life. Nonetheless, here's over 5k of porn, as promised, with a sprinkle of plot for continuity's sake.

And then Mark’s lips are on his and his brain short-circuits because what the _fuck._

His eyes slip shut as he feels one of Mark’s hands reach up to cup his face, the other hand going to his waist and gripping him hard, pulling him in close. Mark’s lips are plush and soft against his and it’s all so much more than he imagined. It’s kind of overwhelming and he freezes up, not knowing what to do with his hands. Mark pulls back just the slightest bit, resting his forehead against Donghyuck's and a gasp leaves Donghyuck’s lips.

“Please tell me I didn’t read that wrong,” Mark whispers.

“Hold on, can I ask what the fuck just happened?" Donghyuck’s whole body is buzzing and he feels like he must be in some sort of lucid dream. “Did you just… kiss me?”

Mark just laughs softly as he pulls back, his eyes staring into Donghyuck’s. “Yes, Hyuck, that’s what you do when you also find someone insanely attractive.”

“Oh.” Donghyuck feels dumb as he says it, but Mark just smiles down at him and Donghyuck feels himself lean into Mark's touch as he swipes his thumb over Donghyuck's cheek softly and _oh_. Donghyuck might be a little bit in love with this boy. They stay like that for a moment, Mark staring at Donghyuck so fondly with a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips, his thumb still rubbing gently at Donghyuck's cheek and Donghyuck wants to stay in this moment forever. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," Mark says, his voice soft and low. Before Donghyuck can even reply, Mark's other hand is coming up from his waist, pulling him back in, and Donghyuck decides maybe it's not so bad to shut up for once as Mark kisses him again. 

This kiss is harder, rougher, less delicate and more wanting _,_ more needy. Donghyuck follows Mark’s lead, taking where Mark is giving. He feels more than hears Mark sigh into the kiss, and then the other boy is swiping his tongue against Donghyuck's bottom lip and Donghyuck opens up, letting Mark take over. The second their tongues meet they both groan, bodies pressing against one another. Donghyuck’s hand comes up to fist the back of Mark’s shirt, trying to find something to ground him because he feels lightheaded and he can’t tell if it’s from the lack of air or just _how fucking good_ Mark is at kissing. Then Mark does something absolutely sinful with his tongue, rubbing it just so along the inside of Hyuck’s bottom lip and he feels himself moan, grabbing Mark by the waist, trying to push their bodies closer even though it’s not physically possible (it’s definitely because Mark’s a good kisser, he decides then). 

Mark pulls away, and Donghyuck finds himself chasing after Mark’s lips with his eyes closed. “Fuck, Hyuck.” Then he’s grabbing the back of Donghyuck’s thighs and hoisting him up and _fuck_ Donghyuck can get used to this. Donghyuck has forgotten how they even ended up here but all he wants to do is kiss him again, so he does just that. 

This time Donghyuck is the one in control. It’s messy with too much teeth and too much tongue, but Mark’s hands are squeezing his thighs where he’s holding him up. Donghyuck knows that he’s being a bit sloppy but he doesn’t really care because it feels so _good._ He’s thought about kissing Mark dozens of times the past few days and nothing lives up to this, Mark’s hands running over his body, the pressure of his lips against Donghyuck’s heavy and bruising but devastatingly good. And Mark takes just as good as he gives, opening up so beautifully for Hyuck. He lets himself take his time kissing Mark, memorizing the way Mark’s lips feel against his, the way Mark tastes like watermelon sugar, the way their lips move in a rhythmic pattern over and over again until Mark is groaning, the hands on his thighs moving up to his ass and squeezing and _oh,_ Donghyuck liked that. 

He feels Mark moving them backwards and then he’s being dropped down on the bed unceremoniously, his body bouncing lightly on top of the plaid comforter at the impact. He giggles as Mark follows, his body crawling on top of Donghyuck’s, pushing him back until Donghyuck’s head is on the pillow. Mark looks absolutely wrecked already; his lips are swollen and red, covered in a thin layer of spit that _should_ be gross but fuck if it doesn't turn Donghyuck on just a little bit. The weight of Mark’s body is comforting on top of him as Mark shifts onto his elbows, caging Donghyuck in and leaning down closer, and Donghyuck’s suddenly hyper-aware of every inch where they're touching.

“Hey.” Mark’s voice is rough around the edges and it doesn’t help Donghyuck’s sanity whatsoever.

“Hi." He reaches his arms up, winding them around Mark’s shoulders, tugging him that much closer. The other boy just beams at him before leaning down. Instead of kissing him, though, it seems that Mark has other plans as his lips move past Donghyuck’s lips and towards his cheek. He feels Mark pressing soft kisses to the skin on his cheek once, twice, three times, and it’s only after the fourth that Donghyuck realizes Mark is pressing a kiss to each of the moles on his skin. He shivers, his body lighting up with goosebumps as Mark's lips trail down to Donghyuck’s neck, kissing each mole in feather-light kisses. It's fragile, delicate, and Donghyuck loves it, he really does, but he's wound up, his body tense already, and he needs more.

He says as much, his voice breathy and light, and instead of responding with words he feels Mark move down to right above his collarbone at the base of his neck. Mark starts sucking on the skin there and it’s wet and it stings but fuck, Donghyuck loves it. He gasps, moving his head back to give Mark more room. Mark just keeps sucking the same spot over and over, and Donghyuck's veins feel like they're filled with honey, arousal buzzing through him in shocks. It should be gross, the way Mark rolls the skin with his lips, his tongue laving over what it can to help soothe the pain but Donghyuck can’t get enough of it. His fingers come up, threading themselves into Mark's hair and pressing him closer, silently asking for more _._ Mark starts using his teeth, biting at the skin and pulling just hard enough that Donghyuck _knows_ he's gonna have an ugly splash of purple tomorrow and he's gonna have a bitch of a time covering that up. 

The sting is borderline painful now, the skin sore, raw, sensitive. He tugs lightly at Mark's hair, pulling the boy away from his neck. Mark gets the memo, but instead of pulling away he merely switches sides, going to the other side of Donghyuck’s neck and mouthing along the skin lightly, mapping out every inch of Donghyuck with his lips. “I’ve wanted to kiss you like this so bad, Hyuck, you have no idea,” Mark says, his lips forming the words right against Donghyuck’s skin and fuck, that’s hot. 

“And I’ve wanted to suck your dick so bad, so I’m hoping we get even soon.” He feels Mark freeze, body taut above him before he feels Mark groan against his collarbone, the sound sending a wave of arousal straight to Donghyuck’s gut. His hips grind upwards into Mark’s automatically. 

They both moan at the friction of the movement and suddenly the air around them is tenser, ten-fold. Mark pulls away from his neck, his eyes are hooded and dark with arousal and then he's leaning down, mouth crashing onto Donghyuck’s messily as he grinds his hips down into Donghyuck. Donghyuck moans into the kiss, his hips stuttering as he thrusts upwards to meet Mark. The friction is sinfully good as Mark's tongue licks into his mouth and Donghyuck is so lost in all the sensations.

It doesn’t take long to find a rhythm between the two of them, their hips colliding over and over again. Their kisses turn desperate, too messy to actually be kisses. Mark ends up pulling back, his eyes finding Donghyuck's and it's a little too much, feeling Mark's hardness grinding against his own dick, their legs tangled together and Mark's light grunts and Donghyuck's own breathy pants filling the room. Something about the eye contact, the intimacy, throws Donghyuck off. It’s a little too much, too fast, so he settles for throwing his head back on the pillow, his eyes closing as he breathes out a “fuck”, biting his lip and trying to focus on the way Mark grinds down into him _just_ right, their dicks brushing against one another through 3 flimsy layers of clothing. 

"Well how about we make that a reality?" Donghyuck opens his eyes as Mark speaks. Mark sounds a bit cocky, a bit confident, but he’s got a shy smile on his lips. Typical. Donghyuck grins then and before Mark can blink, Donghyuck reaches up for the other boy's shoulders and pushes him back, easily rolling them over and shoving Mark down on the bed. His legs come up to rest on each side of Mark’s waist, straddling the other boy, and he can really feel how hard Mark is now that he’s practically sitting on the other’s dick. Without missing a beat, Donghyuck grabs the hem of Mark's shirt and slides it off, taking a second to appreciate the defined abs and muscles of his toned body before he looks back up at Mark. Mark looks a little winded, honestly. His chest is slightly flushed, his cheeks are turning the same rosy shade as his lips, and his mouth is open in a little “o” shape. Donghyuck actually feels his heart skip a beat (or 5) because Mark is adorable and cute but also ridiculously hot all at the same time. 

“Careful what you wish for, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck bends down, pressing one last kiss to Mark’s lips before trailing down his jawline, his neck, and lower, lower, lower, pressing feather-light and teasing kisses to every inch of Mark’s body he can reach. His lips are on Mark’s collarbones as his hands reach up to the other’s abs, his fingertips trailing softly over the smooth lines, nails scratching at the skin, and Mark starts to make these breathy little sounds that go straight to Donghyuck’s dick. They’re not whiny or high-pitched, they’re just these light gasps and breathless moans and Donghyuck feels a shock of want vibrate through his body with each sound that leaves Mark's lips. 

Donghyuck continues, his lips trailing lower and lower until he’s mouthing at the waistband of Mark's sweatpants. He leaves teasing bites right below Mark’s belly-button before moving down to his v-line. He starts at the center, following the line with his tongue and licking a long, broad stripe to the other’s left side. Mark jolts at that, his chest rising off the bed and swears falling from his lips. Before Donghyuck can continue his teasing, Mark reaches down, his hands pushing Donghyuck’s shoulders away as he pulls his own sweats down to his thighs. His dick springs free, slapping against his lower abdomen and Donghyuck’s mouth goes dry as Mark finishes kicking off his sweatpants the rest of the way. 

He’d seen Mark’s dick before (that’s exactly how he ended up in this situation) but seeing it in person is different. He can’t help but reach out and wrap his hand around Mark, feeling a punch of arousal when he feels how hot the skin is, when he sees how much bigger it is compared to his own hands. Mark lets out another one of those breathy sounds as Donghyuck finally touches him, throwing his head back. Mark’s dick is long with considerable girth, there’s a vein that Donghyuck can’t wait to run his tongue along, and more than that it’s flushed red, just like Mark’s chest, and there’s precum beading at the tip. He doesn’t even hesitate as he leans down, his tongue darting out to lick across the slit, lapping it up. 

“Shit Hyuck, give a guy a warning.” Mark sounds wrecked, and Donghyuck glances up at the other to verify that he looks like the definition of the word. His eyes are screwed shut and his head is thrown back, neck exposed, and Donghyuck can't believe this isn't just another daydream.

He moves down the bed further, settling between Mark’s legs, getting more comfortable as he lays on his stomach. He moves his hand down to the base of Mark’s dick, squeezing lightly and giving it a few solid pumps. Mark groans, muscles tensing up, and Donghyuck absentmindedly thinks it’s cute that Mark is already so wound up. He gives one more kitten-lick to the head of his dick, his tongue grazing lightly over the skin, before pulling away. 

“You sure none of your roommates are going to interrupt? Like Jeno?” Mark opens his eyes, looking down at him confused. 

"What? No, Jeno’s at the party. Besides, he’s probably gonna go home with Jaemin since you’re here." Donghyuck hums, leaning forward and pressing his tongue against the vein on the side of Mark's dick. He teases with the tip of his tongue, following all the way up to the head of Mark's dick. He swirls his tongue around the head once, twice before pulling away.

"What about Lucas?" He asks innocently, his hand still stroking Mark lightly. Mark's eyes are still on him, watching his every move.

"He doesn’t make it home most nights out, remember? I really don’t think he’d come home even if he was sober enough to so please, Hyuck, come on.” Donghyuck leans down, lips opened and ready to wrap around Mark before he remembers.

"And Hendery?" Mark leans up on his elbows, glaring at him. He knows Mark's exasperated because here he is, hard and leaking and _horny_ and Donghyuck is making small talk about his roommates. 

“Hendery went home for the weekend so now _please_ just shut the fuck up and suck my dick.” And who is Donghyuck to deny him. 

He leans down, lips wrapping around the head of Mark's dick as he sinks down, inch by inch, tongue flattening out on the underside and Mark’s response is immediate. The other boy exhales shakily above him, throwing himself back, fingers coming down and fisting in the sheets. Once he's about halfway down he pulls back, cheeks hollowing out and sucking harshly before he's bopping back down, taking another inch into his mouth. He falls into a familiar and easy rhythm just like that. Mark's dick is a hot and heavy weight in his mouth, the taste of the other boy already familiar, and Donghyuck feels heat pulsing through his body with every moan that falls from Mark's lips. He loves _seeing_ and _feeling_ and _hearing_ just how badly he's affecting Mark.

He listens to every sound Mark makes, trying to figure out what he likes. He seems to really like it when Donghyuck uses his tongue on any part of him, breath hitching and hands clenching in the sheets. He also seems to really like it when Donghyuck hollows out his cheeks on the upstroke and sucks hard—Mark tenses up underneath him before relaxing, usually followed by a moan. 

He continues like this, alternating between teasing Mark with his tongue and sucking hard on the pull back. Mark’s moans get louder and louder with each bop of Donghyuck’s head. Donghyuck feels a little overwhelmed with the amount of spit building up in his mouth, some of it spilling out the corners, but the way Mark’s abs are tense and clenched underneath him and his thigh muscles tight on either side of Donghyuck tells him he's doing everything right, so he sucks it up and keeps going. 

Donghyuck sighs through his nose as he twists his tongue around Mark on the upstroke, tongue pressing against the underside as he stops on the head, cheeks hollowing and sucking extra hard.

“Fuck, just like that,” then one of Mark’s hands is making its way to his hair, fingers threading and pulling just slightly and Donghyuck feels himself get just that much harder.

He sinks back down, going further than before, but instead of pulling back up as he had been he sinks down just that much more, taking in the last of Mark he can fit in his mouth before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing, throat contracting. He feels the head of Mark's dick against the back of his throat and Mark responds immediately, body tensing up and fingers tugging at Donghyuck’s hair roughly. "Hyuck baby, stop." The hair pulling, the pet name, and the way Mark’s dick pulses right at that moment is too much and Donghyuck whines around Mark’s dick as he bops back up, his tongue lolling around the head lazily. Mark moans from the vibrations, fingers tugging hard on Donghyuck’s hair. "I'm 2 seconds from cumming down your throat if you don't stop right now." Donghyuck freezes before he pulls back, his lips leaving Mark’s dick with a _pop_ before looking up and giving Mark a sly smile. 

“I didn’t know you were into edging." Mark just starts laughing breathlessly, shaking his head.

"Fuck, you're unreal. Come here baby.” He listens to Mark, pulling himself up on his knees with every intention of straddling Mark again but the other boy moves before he can. 

Mark’s hands are on him in a second, the pads of his fingers brushing underneath the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and pulling it off. His hands are calloused but soft at the same time, and Donghyuck briefly wonders what they’ll feel like inside of him and immediately feels a wave of arousal through his gut, blood rushing straight to his dick. “So how do you want to do this?” Mark asks, interrupting the thoughts trailing through Donghyuck’s head. 

“What?”

He looks shy which is ridiculous because Donghyuck literally had his mouth wrapped around his dick 2 minutes ago. “I mean… did you want to take top? I’ve never actually bottomed but, uh… I’m willing to try.” 

“You’re cute, you know that? We can save that for another day. I want your dick inside me, like, yesterday.” Donghyuck says, lowering himself to lay back against the pillows.

“Are you sure you want to do this? Like, are you ready?” Donghyuck can’t help it as he rolls his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows to glare at Mark. 

“I’ve been horny for you for days, dude. It was so bad I had to finger myself in the shower before your game just to make sure I didn’t do anything stupid, so yes, I’m sure. 100% sure, even, so please just finger me and fuck me.”

“Whatever you want, baby” Mark says, leaning towards him, his hands already wandering to the button on Donghyuck’s jeans, deftly undoing it and sliding down his jeans and boxers in one go. The mood shifts in the room as Mark pulls his clothes off and throws them to the side. It’s half to do with the fact that he’s very much naked and very much hard, laying under his best friend—but the other half is undoubtedly from the dark look in Mark’s eyes as his eyes rake over Donghyuck fully for the first time. Mark is unbelievably hot like this, his teeth biting into his bottom lip, his hairline slightly damp with sweat already, looking every bit like sin personified and looking at Donghyuck with such a heavy look of lust and pure want that Donghyuck honest to God shivers.

“Fuck, you’re a dream.” Mark mutters, bending down and pressing a kiss to his lower stomach, right between his navel and his dick. Donghyuck's breath hitches at that. His skin is blazing, heart beat skyrocketing, and he's never been more turned on in his life. 

Mark pulls back slightly and reaches into the bedside table, grabbing a mostly-empty bottle of lube and condom out of the top drawer before turning back to Donghyuck, popping the cap and drizzling some onto his fingers and warming it between his fingers. “I need you to spread your legs a bit more, can you do that for me?” Mark asks, looking straight into Donghyuck’s eyes. Donghyuck nods, following his command.

Then Mark is leaning in, hovering over him with his body held up on one arm, the other hand reaching down between Donghyuck’s legs as he _almost_ presses a kiss to Donghyuck’s lips. He stops just a little short, their lips brushing but not enough to satisfy. “Wanna take my time with you, baby" Mark whispers, lips grazing Donghyuck’s as he speaks and Donghyuck feels dizzy as his dick throbs and his mouth goes dry. Then Mark’s lips are on his, kissing him softly as he slides the first finger in and it’s all so overwhelming that Donghyuck can’t help but whine as Mark slides into the knuckle, his back arching off the bed, body arching into Mark’s. 

“I got you baby,” Mark says lowly, pulling back from the kiss, their lips still an inch apart. He hasn’t moved yet, finger still deep inside, and Donghyuck’s breathing is shaky because he had imagined this exact same scenario a lot but he didn’t think it’d feel like _this_. “Can I move? Do you need a minute?”

“No, I’m fine. Better than fine, actually,” Donghyuck says, trying not to sound as affected as he is. He feels himself clench around Mark’s finger, and he knows Mark felt it too, based on the way his breath hitches. “Please move.”

Mark draws his finger back before pushing in again so gently, and Donghyuck sighs as he feels himself adjust to the stretch. Mark starts off slow, gentle, and it’s perfect like this, Mark peppering small kisses all over Donghyuck’s face as he gets adjusted to one finger. Mark is good, he knows what he's doing. He crooks his finger a little bit each time, pressing against Donghyuck's walls and helping him relax. A few minutes go by just like that, and Donghyuck feels himself relaxing. Mark can tell as well because he slows down, thrusting shallowly into Donghyuck.

“Ready for another one?” Donghyuck nods and then Mark is pulling his hand back. He thrusts in again, a second finger slipping in right beside the first and Donghyuck can’t bite back the moan that slips past his lips as his head is thrown back against the pillows. It’s definitely more of a stretch, more of a burn, but it's so good, so so so good and Donghyuck clenches around Mark's fingers as they start fucking into him in rhythm. 

Donghyuck’s hips move upwards in time with Mark’s hand, matching every thrust of his fingers. He feels Mark’s lips on his neck, trailing down to where the hickey is, ghosting over the skin and grazing it with his lips. It’s all so much: the stretch from the fingers, the soreness of his hickey, the way Mark's breath comes out in little huffs against his sensitive skin—Donghyuck needs something to ground him. His left hand reaches up, grabbing onto Mark’s bicep and wrapping around it tightly. Donghyuck lets another moan slip past his lips as Mark starts working the hickey on his neck, no doubt making it bigger and darker as he continues fingering Donghyuck open slowly, widening his fingers with each pull out. 

A few moments pass like that, Donghyuck loosening up and relaxing little by little and getting used to the stretch, Mark lazily licking and biting at his neck before Donghyuck grows impatient. “Another one, please,” he gasps out, letting go of Mark’s arms and letting his hands fall to the bed, fisting in the comforter instead. Mark pulls away from his neck as he pulls his fingers almost completely out. He pauses, and Donghyuck looks up at Mark for the first time since they’ve started, like _really_ looks and he sees just how affected Mark is. His pupils are blown wide, his cheeks are slightly flushed, and he looks every bit on edge as Donghyuck feels.

Then Mark is sliding his fingers in again, a third one stretching Donghyuck, and his eyes slip shut as his hips stutter on the thrust to meet Mark’s hand, a harsh “fuck” falling from his lips.

“You take my fingers so well baby. God, I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” Mark's voice is low, gravelly, and it goes straight to Donghyuck's dick as Mark starts scissoring his fingers. Donghyuck is absolutely delirious at how good it feels. The stretch is just enough, painful in the best way , and the friction of the slide is so good as Mark continues pumping his fingers into Donghyuck at a steady rhythm, Donghyuck rocking his hips to meet every one of Mark’s movements. If this is how good his fingers feel, he can’t wait to feel his dick. He can imagine the head of it getting caught on his rim as Mark pulls out and slamming into his prostate as Mark thrusts in. It’s that thought alone that makes him squirm, shying away from Mark’s hand and leaning up, looking straight into Mark’s eyes.

“Please, please Mark please.” Donghyuck knows he’s babbling at this point but his senses are overloaded. Mark’s got 3 fingers inside him, scissoring and stretching him out, and the longest fingertip keeps grazing his prostate and it’s sending shockwaves down his body. He can feel his dick leaking, precum rolling down the head and if he doesn’t get Mark’s dick inside him right now he’s going to lose his mind. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Mark asks, pulling his hand back, fingers slipping out. Donghyuck moans at the loss, his hips bucking up towards Mark’s hand trying to chase them. 

“Could I do with a little more stretching? Yeah, probably. Can I wait another minute to feel your dick? Hell no, so please hurry up and fuck me.” Donghyuck should be embarrassed at how desperate he sounds, but the way Mark licks his lips as he leans back and rakes his eyes over Donghyuck makes it worth it.

Mark reaches behind Donghyuck and takes a pillow from the plethora at the head of his bed. He taps Hyuck’s hip bone with his pointer finger. “Lift your hips for me, babe.” Donghyuck does as he says and Mark places the pillow underneath his hips. Then he’s reaching back for the condom, ripping it open and rolling it down his dick. He grabs the lube and drizzles some onto his hand, wrapping a hand around himself and Donghyuck _knew_ Mark would like it wet, messy, and he's so fucking ready for Mark to slide into him, smooth and easy.

Then it hits him that this is real, this is finally happening, and his stomach drops as Mark places the lube back on the bedside table, crawling on top of Donghyuck, their bodies pressed together at every inch. Mark’s body is a comforting weight on him and his breath hitches as Mark lines himself up. Then he’s pushing in slowly, inch by inch, and Donghyuck is burning alive because holy fuck it’s everything he was hoping for. Mark can’t be more than 3 inches deep, but he’s absolutely sure Mark has ruined him for anyone else’s dick ever. Mark is the perfect length, but he’s also just wide enough to make the stretch feel so good and it’s making Donghyuck feel a little light-headed. He grabs onto Mark’s shoulders, trying to find an anchor and Mark stops, immediately looking into Donghyuck’s eyes.“Need me to stop, baby?” He asks, worried. Donghyuck exhales, shaking his head. 

“No. I’m just… it’s good. It’s so good, you're so good Mark, please.” And Mark has never been able to say no to Donghyuck so he pushes the rest of the way in slowly, gently, and the second he bottoms out Donghyuck cries out, feeling himself tighten around Mark. Mark moans at that, dropping his forehead down to rest against Donghyuck’s. 

“Fuck,” Mark says breathlessly, his lips just inches away from Donghyuck’s. All Donghyuck can do is let out a quiet “yeah”, feeling breathless himself, before the two of them are laughing softly together just like that. Their faces are so close and it's all so intimate that it hurts for a second. Donghyuck is already so lost in Mark from everything physical, but the way the room falls silent and their bodies are still, the way he can feel Mark’s heartbeat, steady and fast against his own, the way they’re breathing the same air and the way Mark is looking down at him so sweetly makes his heart burst because he’s so fucking in love. But then Mark is pulling out slowly, all the way to the head, and pushing back in and Donghyuck doesn’t have room to think about his feelings because his mind blanks on everything except for how fucking good Mark feels inside of him, how full he feels, how Mark fills him up just right. 

Mark pulls back again, thrusting in shallowly and the pillow was a good idea as Mark sinks in just a little deeper at such a good angle that Donghyuck clenches around his dick involuntarily. “Fuck, Mark, just like that, keep going,” Donghyuck says, moving his hips back and pushing forward in time to meet Mark’s thrusts. 

They both gasp as Mark pushes in again and Donghyuck's hips meet him halfway, the force double what it was before and their skin slapping together loudly, harshly. Donghyuck leans up, wrapping an arm around Mark’s shoulders for leverage to help him pull himself into Mark. Mark grits his teeth, a groan falling from his lips as he reaches down and grabs Donghyuck's hips and then he's thrusting in again, and again, and again. After that it’s an easy rhythm, their hips moving in sync, and Donghyuck can't help the noises getting caught in his throat, little gasps of air because the slide is so smooth, the stretch so fucking good, and he feels like he's floating because Mark is fucking into him just right.

Then Mark reaches down and pushes Donghyuck’s legs, spreading him out wider. Donghyuck is about to protest that he’s not that flexible when Mark pushes in again and brushes against his prostate and Donghyuck positively keens, throwing himself back and letting Mark take over the work. He can deal with the pain of the stretch as long as Mark keeps doing _that_. 

“Fuck, Hyuck, you feel so good,” Mark’s voice is breathy as he speaks, his hips slamming into Donghyuck’s ass over and over again. the sound echoing in the quiet room. He’s slowly picking up speed, still just brushing against Donghyuck’s prostate, and he can’t help it as he lifts his hips up, trying to find the right angle that makes Mark hit it dead-on. 

Still, it feels so good. Donghyuck’s whole body is hot like a wildfire, bursts of flames shooting through his limbs and down his spine at every move. He's glad Mark had used so much lube because Mark slides into him so easily, and Donghyuck can feel himself clenching around Mark every few moments, matching the same rhythm as his breathing. 

Mark leans down, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s lips. His thrusts don’t stop at all, picking up in speed and force. The kiss is messy and their teeth clash together as Mark presses down hard, his teeth coming out to bite at Donghyuck’s bottom lip and Mark gives a particularly hard thrust and Donghyuck sees stars as Mark finally hits his prostate. He pulls away from the kiss, moaning out and back arching. His chest presses up into Mark’s and the other boy leans his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, groaning, and he feels as Mark’s hand finds his, twining their fingers together and Donghyuck sighs at the sentimental touch. 

They stay like that, hands twined together, Mark's thrusts deep and shallow, but it’s still not deep enough, still not hitting the right angle everytime and Donghyuck’s too wound up and impatient at this point, he needs _more_ _._

"Don't get me wrong,” he says, his voice a bit breathless. “This is great. Like, so good. But I was really hoping you might want to bend me over and fuck my brains out." Mark stops mid stroke and pulls back to look at Hyuck, trying to read his expression. When he sees that Donghyuck is serious, Mark smirks and Donghyuck’s heart skips as the other boy pulls out. He winces at the empty feeling, but then Mark’s hand is coming down and smacking his ass and his body jolts, a gasp slipping past his lips because _fuck._

“Hands and knees, baby.” Mark’s voice is so low, so rough, and Donghyuck’s dick honest-to-god twitches at the authoritative tone that slips into Mark’s voice. Donghyuck pushes himself up, turning over and getting into position immediately. He's resting on his hands and knees, arching his back and dropping his chest down towards the mattress as he glances over his shoulder at Mark. But Mark's too busy looking at his body, hands roaming over every inch of skin they can find, squeezing the soft globes of his ass in the palms of his hand.

“You should see yourself right now, Hyuck. So fucking hot.” Mark says, reaching a finger out and teasing a light circle around Donghyuck’s rim. His breath hitches at the teasing, and he can’t help the small whine that slips out as he pushes back against Mark even more.

“Mark please, come on,” he says, voice panting and unsteady. Mark doesn’t say anything, and for a minute Donghyuck thinks he’s going to continue with his torturous teasing but then he feels a hand press against the small of his back, the head of Mark’s dick at his entrance before he’s pushing in and Donghyuck is moaning, dropping to his elbows as Mark sinks in all the way. The angle is even better, Mark fills him up even more than before, and Donghyuck's whole body is _burning._

Donghyuck thinks Mark is finally bottomed out, but then the other boy is pushing in even more and Donghyuck cries out as Mark truly bottoms out because _fuck_ he was not this deep before. He feels Mark freeze behind him, can feel his legs tensing and the hand that’s rubbing against the bottom of his spine soothingly stops. Before Mark can ask if he’s hurt, though, Donghyuck just moans and grinds his hips back onto Mark. "It’s so fucking good, Mark, fuck me."

He hears Mark groan, his hands coming up and grabbing his hips and then he’s pulling out until just the tip of his dick is still inside of Donghyuck, the head of his dick stretching his rim so perfectly before he’s slamming back in and Donghyuck’s body lurches forward at the movement, his vision going white for a moment because Mark hits his prostate dead on. Donghyuck whines at that, voice going high and airy. He finds the strength to hold himself up on his hands, and he looks back at Mark, smirking over his shoulder before saying “that’s all you got” and he doesn’t regret it one bit as Mark smirks back, and then Mark’s pressing on his back, shoving him down and Donghyuck obeys, arching his back even more. Then Mark pulls back and Donghyuck doesn't have a chance to catch his breath as Mark starts fucking into him like there's no tomorrow. 

He had plenty of fantasizes over the past 100 hours about his best friend, but never in a million years did he think Mark fucked this good. The slide is messy and wet from how much lube they used, Mark’s hands are all over Donghyuck, groping his ass and smoothing over his waist and just _touching._ Each thrust is powerful and fast, but it's so fucking good—Mark's fucking into him at an almost animalistic pace, his hips slapping against Donghyuck's ass with each thrust, but he's hitting Donghyuck’s prostate with every snap of his hips and Donghyuck feels _so fucking good._

Donghyuck can’t help the little noises that tumble out from his lips. They’re little gasps, breathy and light, and they escape with every move forward. His head is bent, resting on his elbows, and out of nowhere he hears a loud _SMACK_ reverberate through the room before he feels a sharp sting on his left ass cheek. He absolutely keens at that, whining into his hands before turning over and looking at Mark over his shoulder. Mark’s smirking, confidence painted across his features as his hands move up from Donghyuck’s hips to his waist. Then Mark is grabbing onto his waist, using it as leverage and pulling Donghyuck onto his dick as he meets him halfway. The stroke is much shorter, but it's that much faster, that much _harder._

Donghyuck drops his chest back against the comforter, his gasps turning into little whines as Mark angles perfectly and each thrust rams into his prostate, stars bursting behind his eyelids and in his veins. His cheek is rubbing against the comforter and it’s not exactly the most comfortable, but Donghyuck can’t be fucked to do anything about it. It's all so much, the sound of skin on skin, the friction as Mark slides in and out so smoothly, even just the feel of the other's fingers grazing his skin is lighting him on fire, winding him up and pushing him closer and closer.

Mark squeezes his waist hard, speeding up his thrusts and Donghyuck gives up on meeting him, instead just keeping his hips raised, back arched, and getting carried away with each thrust and his whines getting louder and louder. He’s so loud, he _knows_ he’s being loud. He’s always been pretty vocal in bed, but even he knows this is ridiculous and anyone living on their floor could probably hear him right now. But every thrust is timed perfectly right, each stroke the perfect length. Mark can read Donghyuck’s body, he knows when to grab Donghyuck’s hips and pull faster, knows when to back off and grind into Donghyuck instead, knows _exactly_ what Donghyuck wants, and Donghyuck can't help the way he's reacting: body twitching, dick throbbing, and loudly whining.

Then Mark is pulling him up by his shoulders, making him hold his weight up on his hands, and the angle is so deep that Donghyuck cries out, hands fisting into the sheets below him. It’s borderline painful, he feels each thrust at the base of his spine, but Mark is moving against his walls so fucking good, grinding against his prostate with every movement, and he feels firecrackers bursting in his veins and his muscles tensing because he’s getting so close.

“Mark, fuck right there. God right there.” Each hit to his prostate is more powerful like this, and he’s starting to feel his gut coil up like a spring, overflowing with heat. He's saying "yes, yes, yes" over and over again like a mantra but he can't help it. It's so good. He hears Mark’s grunts from behind him, synchronized with each thrust, and he chances another look over his shoulder. 

Mark is staring down, watching himself disappear into Donghyuck and _fuck_ that’s hot. His hair is messed up in the true definition of sex hair, sweaty and matted to his forehead. His cheeks are red, his chest flushed pink, and the arms in his veins and down his hands are bulging from the accelerated heartbeat. Mark looks like a literal sex god, and when he throws his head back, mouth falling open and eyes falling shut, it’s the hottest thing Donghyuck’s ever seen. His dick pulses where it hangs between his legs and he clenches hard around Mark's dick and he’s so fucking close.

He drops his head between his arms, an embarrasingly long and loud whine spilling from his lips as he starts fucking himself back onto Mark messily. He feels Mark stutter in his thrusts, hips faltering before picking up their pace, but it's enough for Donghyuck to know Mark is close, too.

“Mark, I'm close.” His voice is high pitched, more of a whine than a moan, and he can’t help it as he starts pushing back even harder to meet Mark’s thrusts again, their hips snapping together.

“Me too baby,” Mark says roughly, breathlessly, speeding up in his pace. Donghyuck feels his limbs seizing up, his blood racing, and all he can think is Mark, Mark, Mark. He’s so close, so fucking close. His body is pulled taut, his breath getting caught in his throat every few thrusts and he feels like he’s about to fall off the cliff but he just _can’t._

Then Mark is leaning over Donghyuck, chest pressed against his back as his arm comes around Donghyuck’s side, hand wrapping around his dick and pumping him in hurried strokes. His thrusts slow down but he’s even deeper like this and they both groan at the new angle. Mark is grinding into his prostate and Donghyuck is shaking, his vision blurring with tears, and he’s so close. “Come for me, baby.”

Mark gives him one, two, three strokes and then Donghyuck’s whole body tightens like a livewire and he’s cumming harder than he ever has in his life. His heart stops completely as he yells Mark's name in a jumble of “fuck”, “god”, and “yes” as pure euphoria crashes over him in waves and his body spasms, his vision filling with white.

Mark thrusts in deep two more times before he buries himself to the hilt, hips flush against Donghyuck’s ass and fingers digging into his skin as Mark pulses inside of him, cumming with a groan pressed against Donghyuck’s back. 

It takes a few moments for Donghyuck to come down from his high, trying to catch his breath. He feels Mark's sweaty skin pressed against his back and small pants ghosting over his shoulder, but he doesn’t mind it. It grounds him as he tries to take deep breaths, his heartbeat slowing down and his body going lax, crashing straight down from the high. Mark lets out a deep sigh and then he’s pulling out and Donghyuck’s body suddenly feels too heavy, weighted down by exhaustion and pure bliss. 

He collapses against the pillow and the comforter face-down, and he’s probably going to regret that because he just landed in his cum, but hearing Mark’s laugh from behind him makes it semi-worth it. He hears Mark move around the room, the door opening as he slips out, and it finally settles on him that he just fucked Mark. He hears the door being cracked open again, and then there’s a pair of lips being pressed delicately to the top of his head as he feels a warm washcloth running over his body. “You better get cleaned up,” Mark says, even though he’s in the process of cleaning Donghyuck up himself. “You can even shower if you're up for it.”

“I need, like, at least 15 more minutes because I can’t really feel my body yet,” Donghyuck jokes (but not really). Mark just laughs softly, pulling the washcloth away, and then Donghyuck is rolling over onto his back and throwing an arm over his face because he’s still breathless from how fucking amazing that was. Mark wipes down Donghyuck’s front, helping him clean up still, and Donghyuck takes a moment to study Mark while he’s preoccupied. 

He’s got a small, sweet smile on his lips and he’s humming along to an old Frank Ocean song that Donghyuck swears Mark has forced him to listen to 100 times. He still looks like a hot mess, to be honest, but it’s such a welcome and endearing sight that Donghyuck wouldn’t mind seeing everyday. It’s in that moment, watching Mark in his own little world, that he finally lets himself feel. It’s heartbreaking, just a little, how much he loves Mark; He's knows how good his heart is, he knows how sweet and loyal and kind he is, he knows how much he's grown and how much he'll grow in the future, he knows what makes Mark tick and what makes him laugh and what makes him happy—and yet he knows he can never have him, not past _this._ And even though _this_ was fantastic, Donghyuck knows he’s selfish and greedy because he wants so much more.

So, to distract himself from the self-destruction of his heart at the moment, he looks up at Mark and says: “I guess I’m pretty glad your nudes got leaked.” Mark lets out a full-blown, certified Mark Lee laugh at that. He looks down at Donghyuck, moving the washcloth away and throwing it on the bedside table with everything else. His eyes are sparkling, his lips spread into a wide smile, and Donghyuck’s heart bursts because maybe moments like these are enough to get him by. 

And then Mark looks him straight in the eye and he doesn’t miss a beat as he says "God I love you.”

Donghyuck’s heart stops, his breathing stops, and time seems to stop in that moment, too, as a tense silence settles between the two of them. Mark’s face immediately drops as he starts stuttering and stammering. “I just mean, uh, I mean I… love you? Like, you know I love you dude, right? You know, that’s just-” Donghyuck tunes out Mark's explanation for a second, trying to process. Mark has told him he loves him hundreds of times, sure. Usually he wouldn't even give it a second thought. But none of them had felt like that. None of them had _looked_ like that. 

“Mark,” his voice is calm and steady as he cuts his best friend’s rambling off. Mark shuts up immediately, his mouth falling closed as he looks at his best friend, waiting. “Do you mean that? All of it?” Mark pauses and Donghyuck watches doubt, fear, and confusion flitter across his friend's face before realization dawns at Donghyuck's word-choice. Still, Mark says nothing, so Donghyuck pushes himself up, kneeling on the ugly plaid comforter and throwing his arms around Mark’s neck.

Mark is looking at him half-hopeful, half-confused, but wholly and completely in love and Donghyuck doesn’t know how he didn’t see it sooner. He pulls Mark into him, their lips pressing together chastely. It’s so wholesome, so sweet, and it says everything Mark couldn't find the words to say and Donghyuck was too scared to say. Donghyuck pulls back, and Mark's face is still lit up with confusion, so he rolls his eyes before looking Mark straight in the eye, bearing his soul in a moment of complete honesty. “I think I’m in love with you, in case you hadn’t picked up on that yet,” Donghyuck says softly, teasingly, and his heart fills with warmth as Mark’s face lights up, beaming at the other boy.

“You’re phenomenal, Lee Donghyuck. Truly fucking phenomenal.” Then Mark is leaning back in, kissing him once more, and Donghyuck can't help as he smiles against the other boy's lips.

* * *

When Monday rolls around, Donghyuck and Mark are the last ones to join their friends for lunch at their usual table. Donghyuck immediately feels regret wash over him when they walk into the cafeteria hand-in-hand and he watches Jaemin’s eyes zero in on their fingers laced together, his lips stretching out into a Cheshire grin as he whacks Jeno on the arm.

“Look who it is!” he calls out. Donghyuck looks over at Mark to complain about his roommate, but the other boy’s got a stupidly happy smile on his face and Donghyuck decides he can suck it up. 

“It’s about damn time,” Jungwoo says, smiling at the two of them as they settle into the last two seats which just so happen to be the ones next to Johnny and Jaemin.

"You know, this never would've happened if it weren't for me showing Donghyuck Mark's videos on my phone, so I deserve full credit for this blooming relationship." Johnny sounds proud of himself, smile triumphant as he sips on a milkshake and Doyoung just rolls his eyes at the other boy.

"Wait, you have my nudes saved on your phone? Dude, isn't that weird?" 

"Like hell you do!" Jaemin interrupts, Mark's question going ignored. "I'm the one that had to listen to Donghyuck's thirsting all fucking week. It was just 'I wanna suck Mark off' this and 'I wanna ride Mark so bad' that. I deserve a medal for my service." Jaemin is pouting, his arms crossed on his chest, and Jeno is rubbing his arm consolingly. Donghyuck, on the other hand, is two seconds from _actually strangling_ Na Jaemin.

“Wait you wanted to ride me?” Mark whispers over to him, eyes going wide. Donghyuck feels a tinge of embarrassment at that.

“We can talk about that later," he says, shoving a french fry in his mouth to avoid more conversation. 

"Well I'd take Donghyuck's horny rants over Mark's poetic rambling everyday after practice. I think I've heard his monologue on how Donghyuck's moles are the little dipper more times than I've actually heard him talk about our plays,” Lucas chimes in, pushing the rest of his vegetables onto Jungwoo’s plate while the boy isn’t looking.

"Aw, you really said that about me?" It’s Mark who’s put on the spot now. His cheeks are quickly tinting with a rosy color as he looks anywhere but at Donghyuck.

“We can talk about that later,” he says, throwing Donghyuck's words back at him. Donghyuck opens his mouth, ready to reply, but he’s cut off by a familiar and loud voice shouting from across the dining hall.

“GUYS! You gotta see this!” Jaehyun is practically running across the cafeteria. He finally reaches their table, plopping between Mark and Lucas and throwing his phone in the middle of the table. “Look what got posted to the campus snapchat story. It's Mina! You gotta check it out.” He presses the icon for the campus snapchat story, and then Jaehyun’s phone starts letting out the most pornstar-esque sounds Donghyuck's ever heard. Jaehyun freaks out trying to get the volume down but Donghyuck is already scared for what he's about to see.

Once the volume issue is fixed, Donghyuck focuses on the content of the video and _oh._ It’s not a nude at all. It’s a sex tape. Donghyuck is about to interrupt and point out it could be any girl when the girl looks straight at the camera and yeah, no, that’s definitely Mina. 

“Mark did you leak this?” Taeil asks, looking over at his friend with a slightly judgmental glance. 

“Fuck no. Even though she leaked my stuff I’d never put her on blast like… this. Revenge porn isn’t cool.”

“Just wait, you gotta see the end!” Jaehyun says, and so they continue watching even though it's honestly the last thing Donghyuck wants to do, and then-

“Wait, did she just-”

“Yes.”

“There's no way, she actually-"

“Yeah!”

They all lean away from the phone, blank stares, and Donghyuck can faintly hear someone saying “Jaehyun, what the fuck," but he's too busy trying to think of ways to unsee what he just saw because _wow._

"Dude, why would you make us watch that?" Taeyong says, glaring at Jaehyun who holds his hands up in surrender.

"Well since we all had to see Mark's videos, I thought it was only right to watch Mina's too! It's like karma or the circle of life, something like that."

“I’m literally scarred for life now. Why am I friends with all of you?” Jisung laments as he lies face-down on the table and Chenle just laughs, playing with his boyfriend’s hair and trying to offer some comfort and reassurance. 

“Now _that_ tops the list of things I could’ve gone my whole life without seeing,” Yuta says. There are mumbles of agreement from all around. The reactions die down then as they all turn back to their food, but nobody really wants to eat their lunch after that... 

**************

Donghyuck is still attuned to the whispers around campus, but now they're less focused on Mark's dick and more focused on him and Mark holding hands as they walk across the quad towards the contemporary arts building for their art electives. One of the conversations he overhears goes a little like this:

“I didn’t know they were a thing, since when is Mark into guys?” 

“Since always, dumbass.” 

“Oh. Well, they’re kind of cute together. I ship it!”

Still, Mark doesn’t seem to be bothered by any of it. It’s as if he has blocked it out completely, not even batting an eye at the people gossiping about his new-found relationship and apparent sexuality (then again, he guesses that’s just a skillset you need to have in order to ignore the whole campus talking about your dick for weeks). They’re almost to the building when Mark tugs on Donghyuck’s hand, pulling him off the sidewalk and onto a small patch of grass underneath a giant oak tree. He looks up at the other, confused, but Mark’s just got this nervous look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed and he looks like he's really thinking, trying to find the words he wants to say.

“You know that wasn’t me in the video, right? I never actually fucked Mina.”

“Why not? You guys didn’t vibe?” Donghyuck teases, using Mark’s words from the other night. Mark groans at that, his hands coming up and covering his face in embarrassment.

“Do you know what I actually almost said that night?” He pulls his hands down as he speaks, smile sweet and eyes soft, and Donghyuck is so gone for him. “I almost said that I loved somebody else already. Loved you. I would’ve gave myself away, huh?” And he says it with a lopsided smile, the left corner of his lips quirked up and it’s just so cute, so endearing, and so Mark that Donghyuck can’t help but lean up and kiss his cheek lightly before whispering:

“That wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, Mark Lee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed all the sweetness, the spice, and everything nice :)
> 
> this really is like, one of my first times writing smut so I'd appreciate any feedback cuz I felt like it was super lacking. I hope I didn't let you all down :( I'm also sorry for the super vague part towards the ending, I thought y'all could use your imagination! 
> 
> REMEMBER: Revenge porn is never cool, always use protection, and consent is sexy!
> 
> [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/starryskys)


End file.
